


And on a Wednesday, In a Cafe (I watched it begin again.)

by SkyPrincessCommanderBadass



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ClexaWeek2017, Day 3, F/F, Soulmate timer Au, Wells Jaha/Fox - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass/pseuds/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass
Summary: Clexa Week 2017 day 3: Stuck TogetherA Clexa soulmate AU.The timer on her arm stopped when ceruleans landed on emeralds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The timer thing is from the movie In Time. I like how aesthetically pleasing it looks on their arms.

"The day your timer stops is the day you meet your soulmate." Jake said as his six year old girl caress the stopped timer, which is now a permanent tattoo of the time he met Abby.

"2-7-0-8-0-3-0-6-0-1." The blonde six year old mumbles while stating the numbers on her fathers arm.

"Yes, honey. 27 years, 8 months, 3 days, 6 hours and 1 second. That's the moment I laid eyes on your dad." Abby said, leaning by the doorway of their little girl's bedroom.

Jake chuckles and gestures a 'come here' to Abby which she obliged immediately, sitting on the other side of the blonde's bed.

"Mommy, can I see yours?" The little girl asked.

"Of course, Clarke." Abby pulled her sleeves off and showed it to Clarke. Once again the blonde recites the numbers on her mom's skin.

"2-4-0-8-0-3-0-6-0-1." Clarke mumbles, making her parents chuckle, then Clarke turned to her own arm, the green moving numbers are a sign that the young blonde has yet to meet her soulmate.

"Why is mine green momma?" Clarke asked, her curious blue eyes boring in to Abby's brown ones.

"It's because you haven't met that person that will make you happy, forever." Abby replied as she caressed her daughter's cheek.

"I hope it's Wells! I like him very much and he makes me happy." Clarke exclaims, beams with happiness as she mentions her best friend. Jake and Abby just laughed at that.

"If Wells was it for you, then that timer wouldn't be green." Jake explains and the beaming little girl looked confused.

"But he's my best friend and he makes me happy." Clarke pouts at him.

"You'll understand when you are older, kid. Now go, sleep." Jake said as she pushed the blonde under the covers. Abby planted a quick kiss on to the blonde's head and whispered. "We'll explain when you are older, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, Momma."

"Love you, kid." Jake calls out.

"Love you more, Da."

With that Clarke dreams about stopped timer with the number 18 flat on it.

Years passed the young blonde turned in to a young woman, at the age of 24, timer still ticking, she have met many young men who pursued her but the timer never stopped. Finn Collins came, it never stopped, Bellamy Blake came but timer continued moving.

Her parents told her it will be like magic, like your heart stopped for a while then starts beating again after a second, accompanied by the burn on your arm as the timer stops, etching the time in to memory. It's not like you would forget the moment you found your soulmate, her parents still remembers like it was yesterday, every detail, even the song that was playing that time.

"Clarke!" Wells calls out from across the field where he was warming up for a run. His timer stopped at 15, when he met this young girl named Fox, Clarke's heart broke at that but is also happy for her best friend.

"Hey! What's up?" She asked. Her eyes plastered on the numbers on Wells' arm

"Fox is bringing a friend. Will you be okay, keeping her friend company while we run? This friend doesn't like running on mornings, he just love having coffee and reading books just like you do." Wells' shrugs.

"Of course." Clarke smiled, she doesn't even know why she's here, or maybe she does. Maybe she still can't let go of Wells so she is willing to be anything he needs. Yeah maybe that's it.

Clarke watched as the red-haired girl approached her best friend, Wells lifted Fox up and spun in to the field like they're teenagers. Their giggles made Clarke jealous, not because they are together but because they are happy. She turned away and walked towards the nearby cafe, ignoring the frantic calling of her best friend.

Clarke went in line and grunts as she bumps in to a man in line.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, not so apologetic but she tried to be.

The line went on and now it was Clarke's turn to order.

"Hi. Good morning! What can I get you today?" The barista asked, Clarke's eyes that are plastered on the menu, drops down to meet the most vibrant green eyes she ever saw then it happened, her heart stopped for a second then resumed followed by the burn on her arm. The barista seem to have the same experience as Clarke saw the shock on those green eyes.

"It's you." Clarke muttered.

"Yeah." The barista said and cleared her throat, regaining her composure. "Hello, I'm Lexa." She reached over the counter, offering her hand to Clarke.

"Clarke." She replied.

"Clarke." Lexa tested on her lips, the blonde liked the way her soulmate says her name, the clicking of the 'k' at the end makes her heart flutter and her cheeks burn a little.

"So, Lexa. Do you wanna have coffee?" Clarke asked earning a chuckle from the brunette.

"I work here, Clarke. There's a lot of coffee in here." Lexa teased.

"No. I mean." Clarke scratched the back of her head as she felt her cheeks burn. "With me. Right now."

A glint of happiness shone on Lexa's eyes sending a wash of relief to the blonde.

"Okay." Lexa said and Clarke eyes the stopped timer on her the brunette's arm. 27 years, 12 months, 9 days, 10 hours and 14 seconds.

And on a Wednesday, in that cafe, Clarke understood why things did not work out with Finn or Bellamy and why Wells did not end up with her, it is because of this brunette. The brunette that made Clarke's world move again. Suddenly she's just happy that she walked out on Wells, because if she didn't she would not be able to meet her, Lexa, the barista with the vibrant green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Taylor Swift's song, Begin Again.


End file.
